The TriDark Lover
by BALLofSONSHINE
Summary: Chad is hiding a secret that Sonny soon uncovers. Not only girls can be crazy about Tri-Dark! Better than the summary! Don't forget to review!


The Twi-dark Lover

**This is a little one-shot about Channy. Because Channy is awesome! CHANNY FOREVER!**

**Don't forget to review guys!**

...

"Sonny," his voice sounded as he appeared in the doorway.

I ignored him, turning my attention back to my book.

"Sonny," he repeated.

I licked my finger and flipped the page over. I could tell he was frustrated without even taking a look at his face.

"This is the part where you say something rude or sarcastic and I say something similar back and we get into a fight, do our 'good, good, fine, fine' thing and I leave with a annoying comment with leaves you furious with me. Which I might add is totally hilarious."

I kept my eyes down on my book and he groaned loudly, a tiny smirk appeared on my face.

"What is so interesting in that stupid book of yours that you have the urge to ignore every word that comes out of my mouth?" He asked as he entered the room, coming over towards me quickly.

He snatched the book out of my hands, awaiting my reaction. I simply stood up and snatched it back.

"Geez Munroe," he frowned slightly, "Not even an angry 'Hey, give that back'?"

He snatched it again and looked at the cover.

He let out a loud chuckle and threw the book back into my lap, "Oh-h, my, g-gosh," he stuttered, "I cannot believe this! You're reading that stupid Twi-dark series? Lame!"

I picked the book back up and folded the corner over, closing it and setting it aside.

"Chad," I said angrily, breaking my non-talking streak. "Why do you have to be _so_ annoying?"

"Because it's a fun pastime," he answered, shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal.

"Well I have to say that you are very good at it."

"Thanks Munroe."

"Sarcasm," I coughed.

"Well why are you reading such a lame book?" He asked, I gasped loudly and he stifled a giggle.

"The Twi-dark series is _so_ not lame!" I yelled defensively, "Jackson Tyler is the hottest guy to ever walk the street."

Chad scoffed, "Hardly."

I rolled my eyes.

"I think you are forgetting a very hot Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Who? Because the only Chad Dylan Cooper I know has a ego the size of Uranus," I commented sincerely, making it sound like a casual conversation.

He let out a loud laugh, clutching his stomach in order to keep himself upright.

"What?"

"I'm laughing at how lame that was," He smirked widely.

"Then why aren't you laughing when you look at yourself in the mirror?"

He glared at me and grabbed the book off the armrest.

"Chad!"

"Ooh, Jackson Tyler, I _looove_ you," Chad mocked me, holding the book to his face and kissing it over and over.

"Are you pretending to be me?"

"Wow you're not the smartest tack in the bunch, are you?" Chad laughed, holding the book up over his head so I couldn't reach it.

I ignored his remark and jumped up to try and grab it back. "Give it!"

"Make me!"

"How can I make you? Chad you're ridiculous!"

"I'm not the one who has a crush on some ugly make-believe vampire," he sneered like a child.

"_I'm _not the one who has a crush on my own reflection," I shot back with his signature smirk.

"I'm not make-believe though."

"Jackson Tyler isn't! Only his character is!"

"I'd rather be the werewolf," Chad muttered quietly to himself as he looked away in a trail of thought.

"What?" I asked him, "Did you say 'you'd rather be the werewolf'?"

He shook his head, "N-no," he stuttered.

"You did!" I exclaimed, poking him in the chest sharply.

"Well, maybe I did. So what?"

"You have read the books haven't you?" I asked, smiling in amusement.

"No," he told me.

I smiled still, "I've seen the movies though."

I turned back around and jumped up to him, "You've _what_?"

"Seen the movies," he answered, "Just once though."

I gave him a look and he sighed in defeat, "Or five times."

I cracked up laughing, "This is rich!"

"Oh like you're not a tin-ee bit obsessed," he growled.

I nodded, "I am, but I'm a girl! It's perfectly normal for me to be obsessed over Twi-dark! B-but you're Chad Dylan Cooper!" I fell over laughing. It hurt so much but it was just so darn funny.

"So what if I like it?"

"More like love it!" I laughed again, "Love it so much that you watch it on repeat!"

"No!"

"You probably watch it again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and-"

"Stop it Munroe!" He yelled over the top of me.

"Wow, I wonder if you have posters..." I said to myself, looking up at the roof.

"Pfft, why would i?"

"Oh, My, Chad! You have posters!"

"As if!"

"Let me guess, Jacob?"

He didn't answer, I threw my hands up in the air and shouted, "Yes!"

"And...?"

"Tween Weekly will love to hear this!" I said aloud.

"What?" Chad asked in a stunned expression. He went to put a hand over my mouth but I pushed him away.

"They can call it, 'Chad is Twi-sessed!" I told him, raising my hands in the air, pretending there was a banner in the air.

"But I'm so not Twi-sessed!"

"I beg to differ!"

He groaned, "Sonny!" He whined with a pouty face.

"Oh relax Cooper," I laughed, "I was just goofing around."

Chad crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

I scanned the room, "You wouldn't by any chance have posters... in your dressing room would you?" I asked suspiciously.

His eyes widened and he ran for the door, "I'll take that as a yes!"

I ran to the other door and chased after him down the corridor. We made it all the way to his set before he got the bodyguard to stop me in my tracks.

"Chad!" I whined.

"Too bad Sonny!" He smirked and winked at me.

I struggled at the man's grip as Chad slipped casually into his set.

"Cooper!" I yelled loudly.

The bodyguard pushed me back and I fixed up my shirt.

A mental light bulb went off in my brain. I looked up at the bodyguard, "Hey, sir," I said, catching his attention. "Do you happen to like gossip?"

"Gossip?" He asked. I realised I was asking this to a tall, muscularly, fair skinned, middle aged man so I bit my lip.

I nodded, "You know," I whispered, "Like Chad Dylan Cooper kind of gossip?"

His eyes almost smiled, which was frightening.

"You know some CDC gossip?" He asked me.

I nodded with a sneaky smile. "Yes, and all you got to do to hear it is let me in the set."

He shook his head, "Sorry pumpkin, I may be a sucker for some gossip, but I'm not idiot."

"But I'm not up on the 'Do Not Admit Wall,' am i?" I asked him.

He took a look at me and took a look at the wall. He turned back to be with a smile, "I guess not."

"So you have to let me in, Chad didn't tell you to keep me out did he?"

He shook his head. "No he didn't."

"So if you decide to let me in, I'll tell you some awesome, _embarrassing _gossip about him. Because I know you'll want to get back at him for some reason," he nodded and I smiled wider, "Tell me why?"

"Well little missy," he started, "Mr. Cooper never lets me have breaks longer for 3 minutes now after your cast barged on their set the second time and no matter what I say or do he won't let me! I have no time to eat my lunch so he feeds them to his cast in front of me to make me angry!"

"Wow, Chad's a beast!" I commented and he nodded.

"You got that right."

"So, do you want to know what I have to say?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Ok," I started, "You know the series Twi-Dark?"

"Yes."

"Well Chad is secretly obsessed with it! He's seen the movies five times and has got some posters in his room!"

He laughed loudly and smacked his knee. "Hilarious!"

"Right! I know!" I laughed alongside him.

"Do you mind if I tell Santiago Heraldo?" He asked me as he crouched down to my height.

"Well, I was going to myself but," I paused, "You can most definitely do it."

"Thanks pumpkin," he smiled, "The name's Reggie."

"Sonny," I introduced myself as I shook his hand.

"It's been lovely doing business with you," he told me.

"Yeah, so... Can I go in and humiliate Chad?"

"Be my guest," he said as he stepped aside, letting me pass through.

I pushed the doors open and ran to Chad's dressing room.

"Chad!" I yelled as I pounded on his door.

"Go away."

"But Chad-"

"GO away!"

I tired opening it but he locked it, "Oh c'mon Chad."

"No Sonny. You humiliated me," he sounded really upset.

"Let me in, I want to apologize."

"No."

"C'mon!" I urged him as I hammered on the door again.

"No! And that's final!"

"Chad, I promise I won't tell anyone, I promise it'll be just between you and me," I told him honestly.

"I can't trust you."

"Why not?" I asked him, getting annoyed now.

"Because you think I am weird."

I fake laughed, "Chad I don't think you're weird."

"Yeah right."

"I don't, I swear!" I told him. "I know I hurt you before but I don't want you to be mad at me."

"Too late for that," he informed me.

"C'mon!"

He didn't answer this time so I assumed he was going to ignore me. I put my head against the door.

"I love you Chad," I told him through the door. Everyone that was around me suddenly froze and stared which was embarrassing.

There was still silence.

"Chad, listen, I am so, so, so, _mega_ sorry. I love you and can't stand to see you this way, let me in and let me apologize to your face," I said as everyone still stared. Some were smiling and some looked completely shocked.

I twisted the nob but still it was locked.

"I love you," I repeated again.

There was a clicking sound and the door quickly opened, revealing a almost stunned Chad standing there.

"I love you," I repeated.

He suddenly grabbed my face and his lips met mine. He slung an arm around my back to support me and he vigorously deepened the kiss. I moved my hands to his hair.

I couldn't believe what I was doing.

I was aware of many eyes digging into my back. Everyone was staring. Some were chatting loudly but I didn't mind.

Chad pushed me against the doorframe and pushed my hair back away from our faces.

He softened the kiss and moved both hands so they were wrapped around my waist. It was so sweet. He was sweet and passionate. It was non-arguably the best kiss of my entire life.

I pulled away, gasping for air. He was left with a smile I was earning to see for a long time.

He caught his breath and put his forehead to mine, "I love you too."

Everyone clapped, like it was a performance.

Chad quickly pecked my cheek and pulled me in his dressing room.

"Chad," I started to say before he covered my mouth with his hand.

"No apologies," he told me, "That was something that beats an apology _big _time."

I smiled and he pulled me in a hug.

...

Chad was sitting on the couch and I was comfortably sitting in his lap. We were watching Tween Weekly TV and laughed at every interview that Santiago had done. His interviews had become so ridiculous.

"And next up," he piped, "We have a insider that tells us all about a crazy Twi-dark-" I quickly picked up the remote and turned it off.

"We don't have to watch this anymore," I told him as I set the remote aside.

"Why?"

"I don't want to watch stupid TV, I want to kiss you," I told him, trying to make it as sincere as I could.

"Nice try," he said, "Give me the remote."

"No," I told him as I held it away from him.

He tackled me and pried the remote from my hands. He switched the TV back on and gasped at it.

"Sonny!" He yelled as he pointed at the TV speechlessly.

"It wasn't me, I swear!"

"If it wasn't you then who was it?" He asked me as he stood up and walked over to where I was currently standing.

Suddenly Reggie appeared on the TV and I bit my lip, grabbing Chad in a quick kiss and dashing to the door. "I love you so much Chad, you know that right?" I asked as I ran out of the room quickly.

I hide beside Chad's door and heard the TV say "Sonny Munroe told me this information, I'd like to say thanks to you Sonny! I'm rich!"

I bit my lip harder and dashed towards the set exit.

Chad's dressing room door slammed and I heard footsteps after me.

"SONNY!"

I smiled widely as I headed back to my set.

...

**The End! Wasn't that such a cute one-shot? I loved it. Please, please, please review! **


End file.
